


Christmas Morning Surprise

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Christmas Morning, Divorced Harry, Fluff, HP: EWE, Happy Ending, M/M, divorced draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: James woke up on Christmas morning expecting to be alone in bed. But that was not the case.





	Christmas Morning Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> All my thanks to capitu for the beta. All the remaining mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Characters don't belong to me. This is written for fun. No offence is intended.

James woke up on Christmas morning expecting to be alone in bed. It was one thing that his lover was here the night before, but he very well knew that Draco had plans with his son and his ex-wife for Christmas day. So when he turned over, and found Draco still sound asleep next to him, he was surprised, to say the least.

"Draco, did you over sleep?" James said softly, shaking Draco's shoulder.

"Hmm?" Draco hummed and turned over. "Five more minutes, love."

James smiled as he bent down to kiss Draco's shoulder. "Come on, Draco, you're going to be late."

"Late?" Draco asked, still half asleep. "Why. I'm where I'm supposed to be." He turned again and wrapped his arm around James's waist and pulled him closer. "With you."

The last bit, James didn't know if he'd imagined it or if Draco had actually said it.

"Draco…" James drawled, loving the feeling of being pulled into Draco's arms. He wanted to stay there forever.

He himself had dinner plans for later with his siblings and his father before heading over to the Burrow to meet with the rest of his mother's family. He had always sympathised with Scorpius in that regard. He and his siblings were always torn between two households, and he knew Scorpius had to do the same. He was Albus's best friend, after all.

"You don't have to be with your family until later tonight, right?" Draco asked, his face buried in James's neck. "So what's your hurry?"

"My hurry?" James asked. "You're the one that's supposed to be with your son."

"Scorpius is in Paris until the New Year," Draco said.

"What? So does that mean…"

"I'm yours," Draco said, "If you'll have me."

"Draco, why didn't you tell—"

"Happy Christmas, love."

James should have expected this last night. The night they'd spent together, and the way Draco had been with him, he knew something had been different. Now, he knew why. Draco was giving him this surprise, and the man had been _so_ good about keeping it quiet too.

James couldn't believe it.

"You're just so bloody sneaky, aren't you?"

Draco shrugged. They had been together for three years now, and even though James didn't care that they weren't out to anyone, he had always wanted more from Draco. Now, he was _finally_ getting it.

"Maybe I'm just getting lazy about hiding and sneaking around in my old age."

James rolled his eyes. "You're not even that old. You're the same age as—"

"Don't even say it, Potter."

"Exactly. You're only as old as the oldest Potter."

"And now you've done it!" Draco grabbed James's wrists and before James could even do anything, was on top of him. "You know I hate it when you compare me to—"

"Oh, please," James teased. "I'm not comparing you to my dad. I'm just saying you're the same age, and if he finds out, I bet he'll be glad about the fact that he's seeing someone young too. But that's okay, he doesn't have to know."

"He doesn't?" Draco asked, and was that disappointment James had just seen in Draco's eyes?

"No," James said with a smile. It had been their deal since they'd begun their relationship. No outsiders, and he'd been more than okay with it. It was Draco he wanted, not everyone else's approval.

"I thought perhaps we could be seen together," Draco said. "You know, doing some post-Christmas shopping."

"Draco, you can't mean…"

"Unless you don't wish to, then, of course. I didn't mean to push." Draco started to get off James but James hooked his leg around Draco's waist and kept him where he was.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Draco didn't reply.

"You know that I love you. And if you want to be introduced to my family as my boyfriend—"

Draco cringed at that.

"Well, that's what you are. You're going to have to get used to it."

"I suppose that's true. Given how I've already informed Scorpius that there's someone I'd like for him to meet. Someone special to me."

James grinned and Draco reached down to kiss him again. This was a whole new chapter in their relationship, and James was so glad that this Christmas present was something he'd not asked for but it had managed to be the best thing in the world.


End file.
